Yuki Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩 由希 |romaji = Sōma Yuki |aka = Prince (by Prince Yuki Fan Club) Damn Yuki (by Kyo) Damn Rat (by Kyo) Yun-chan (by Kagura) Yunyun (by Kakeru and Kimi) President |gender = Male |age = 16 (Beginning of the series) 18 (End of the series) |height = 170.5 cm / 5'7" |weight = 54 kg / 119 lbs |hair color = Light Grey (Manga, 2019 Anime) Greyish Purple (2001 Anime) |eye color = Dark Grey (Manga, 2019 Anime) Purple (2001 Anime) |blood type = A |cursed year = Rat |actual year = Dog |astrological sign = Virgo |occupation = Student |affiliation = Sohma Family Kaibara Municipal High School |parents = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |siblings = Ayame Sohma (Older Brother) |spouse = Machi Kuragi (Wife) |children = Mutsuki Sohma (Son) |extended family = Kakeru Manabe (Brother-in-law) Mine Kuramae (Sister-in-law) Hibika Sohma (Niece) Chizuru Sohma (Nephew) |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 (2001) Episode 1 (2019) |japanese = Aya Hisakawa (2001) Nobunaga Shimazaki (2019) Miyuri Shimabukuro (Young, 2019) |english = Eric Vale Kate Bristol (Young, 2001) Amanda Lee (Young, 2019) }} is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series. He is the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac. Known to his classmates with various nicknames such as "Prince Yuki" and "Prince Charming," Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers. However, due to his broken family, abusive childhood, and the effects from the Curse, Yuki has low severe self-esteem issues and feels isolated. He has a fan club at school named Prince Yuki Fan Club, though the result is that Yuki feels further isolated. Yuki lives in the house owned by Shigure Sohma, and the two are later joined by Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. As he gets to know Tohru, he begins thinking he's in love with her, but later realizes he had been looking for a mother figure in her. Fueled by Tohru's kindness and encouragement, Yuki finds the courage to stand up to his own weaknesses, and eventually becomes president of the student council despite his misgivings. In the process, he becomes best friends with Kakeru Manabe and falls in love with Machi Kuragi. In Fruits Basket Another, he is married to Machi and the father of Mutsuki Sohma, his son acting as one of the main characters. Appearance Yuki is a fair-skinned young man of an average build and height. He is noted by his peers to be very beautiful with a prince-like appearance, and is often admired for his looks. Yuki, however, has a complex about his feminine face. Yuki has grey eyes and short, dark-grey hair (both purple in the 2001 anime), worn in straight bangs with two strands of hair framing his face, which is longer than his fringe. Yuki wears the standard Kaibara High uniform for males with a blue sweater on top. On other occasions, he mainly dresses in Chinese-style clothes. Unlike Kyo who prefers loose clothes, Yuki often wears collared or tight-fitting clothes. Later on, however, it is seen that Yuki slowly changes his style by wearing looser clothing. Personality Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly really difficult. Yuki is talented at anything he tries (except cooking and cleaning). However, when Yuki was young, Akito Sohma, the head of the family, kept him isolated from the rest of the family and convinced him no one liked or needed him. Because of this emotional abuse, Yuki has low self-esteem and feels isolated. He is known as "Prince Yuki", "Prince Yuki Sohma", and "Prince Charming" at school, where despite his popularity he must avoid intimacy with girls lest they trigger his transformation into a rat. However, as the story progresses, Yuki begins to open up more and expresses his feelings frequently. It is shown that once he cares about someone, he will make an effort to ensure that they are happy and satisfied. It is also shown that Yuki is a hard worker once he has a passion for it. He has a fan club headed by Motoko Minagawa that tries to "protect" him from other admirers, with the result being that Yuki is further isolated. Yuki, however, wishes that he could be with people as friends, rather than be admired from afar, and envies both Kyo Sohma's and Kakeru Manabe's easy ways with others. He is touched when, faced with the prospect of having her memory of the Sohma family secret erased, Tohru Honda asks that he will remain her friend, which no one had asked him before. History Yuki is the second child and son born to his parents and the younger brother of Ayame Sohma by ten years. Staying at the Main House Yuki was favored being born as the Rat, and while his parents were neither rejecting or overprotective, they used Yuki as a tool for their own benefits; including wealth and status. Meanwhile, Ayame has been unfavored since Yuki was born, since the Snake is not as valuable they let him do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted growing up since they had no use for him. Meeting Akito Sohma As a young child, Yuki was plagued with severe asthma that inhibited him from doing most things. When he was still very young, his mother sold him off to Akito due to him being the Rat and therefore the "closest to God". When Yuki first met Akito, he cried and was deeply emotional, saying "I wanted to meet him. I didn’t want to meet him. I want to embrace him. I want to run away. I love him. I hate him." Akito kept Yuki as a playmate for a few years, and they would constantly stay in Akito's room and play together. Occasionally, Akito would have angry outbursts, but would always apologize for it afterward. As he continued to live with Akito, Yuki mentions that at some point, Akito's mind went insane and she proceeded to torment Yuki for years. Yuki was verbally, emotionally, and especially psychologically abused by Akito, as he was locked up in a windowless, dark room for days on end. She convinced him that no one would accept him for who he is, that he was absolutely worthless and that no one would ever come to save him. He was also told that everyone, including several Zodiacs such as Kyo and Hatsuharu, hated him. Meeting Kyo Sohma Yuki continued to constantly stay by Akito's side, completely isolated from all the other Zodiacs. During the Sohma's annual banquet, Yuki heard about the Cat, Kyo Sohma, who isn't part of the Zodiac and therefore cannot join in the banquet. Yuki sneaked out to meet Kyo, and Yuki was instantly taken by his "pretty orange hair". Yuki kindly and meekly tried to speak with Kyo, but when Kyo found out Yuki is the Rat, he began telling Yuki that he hated him, that his very existence has brought only misfortune to him, and that he would be better of dead. Yuki was devastated and began crying. He went to his mother for consoling, but she slapped him and shouted for him to go back to Akito's side. Because of this event, Yuki began thinking Akito's words were true, that he was hated and that his existence was unnecessary. He hadn't even spoken to the other members of the Zodiac, not even his older brother, Ayame. He once attempted to go to Ayame for help from Akito's abuse, but was instantly rebuked. Making His First Friends For his elementary school years, Yuki went to a private school, separate from all the other Cursed Sohmas. Yuki was jealous by the fact that he had to be all alone while the others could happily go to school together. Because of his abuse, Yuki did everything he could to avoid other people, since he had no idea how to interact with his peers and since he didn’t want to be hated by even more people. That is, until a group of boys invited Yuki to play football and gleefully asked him to be their friend. Yuki was overjoyed, and quickly adjusted to his happy life with his new friends. One day when he was playing tag with his friends, a girl accidentally bumped into him and he transformed into a Rat. Because of this, Hatori Sohma was forced to erase Yuki's friends' memories. Yuki begged and cried for Hatori to not, since they were the first friends he had ever made, but to no avail. Thereafter, as expected, his friends didn't know who he was anymore, leading Yuki to despise Hatori and closing himself off from people once again. He also asked Akito if he truly was so strange that he had to keep the Curse a secret, to which Akito replied that he did have to, since it was strange for a little boy to transform into a rat. She also told him that any normal person would be repulsed if they knew. Meeting Tohru Honda Following the incident with his friends, Yuki one day saw a hat flying off to his direction in the streets, and to his surprise, it belonged to Kyo. Yuki attempted to give it back to Kyo, but the latter harshly refused and went back to his adoptive father. This was the final straw and the last ounce of rejection, as Yuki broke down in tears and thinks about the things he had always wanted: "A parent who would hold me close, a home I wanted to return to, a place where I could laugh with everyone…a Yuki Sohma that no one would run away from. That’s what I wanted. That’s all I wanted." In spite of this, Yuki didn’t want to give up, as he was desperately searching for a reason to keep living, he saw Kyoko Honda in the neighborhood; crying to the police since she couldn't find her daughter. Yuki was shocked that there are mothers' who worry about their children, and he then remembered running past a little girl matching Kyoko’s description. Yuki found a young Tohru Honda sitting alone and crying. Upon seeing Yuki, she began running after him, hoping to be saved by him and reunited with her mother. Yuki avoided to be hugged by her, but he surely and slowly led Tohru to her mother: "Right now, this girl’s world is entrusted to me. She’s running after me desperately, so she can find her way home. She’s… counting on me. She needs me." When he finished guiding Tohru back to her mother, Yuki gave her his hat. Exhausted from the whole ordeal, Yuki transformed into a Rat and went into hiding, but expressed that he was extremely happy that he was able to help Tohru, even a little bit. Meeting Tohru inspired Yuki to do his best, and he mentions that she helped had helped him learn that the world isn’t all darkness. She made him want to hang in there and to survive. Meeting Hatsuharu Sohma After this event, Hatsuharu Sohma, the Ox of the Zodiac, once confronted Yuki. He told Yuki that he hated him and that it was his fault that people constantly called him stupid, due to the story of how the Rat tricked the Ox to become first in the zodiac. After Yuki asked Hatsuharu whether he believes he is stupid, Hatsuharu realized the mental trap and that he was in fact not stupid, to which Yuki told him that he believed him. Hatsuharu has since loved Yuki. Occasionally, Yuki would watch Hatsuharu and Kyo perform matrial arts, and while Yuki expressed an interest in it, he was always refrained to do anything by Akito. It is also mentioned by Hatsuharu that at some unspecified point, Yuki became mute due to the trauma he had suffered. Freed from Main House Since Hatsuharu loved Yuki, he occasionally came to check up on him when he was locked up in Akito's room. It is stated that Isuzu Sohma would join too, but she would stay outside and guard so anyone didn't see that they were visiting Yuki. Eventually, due to his traumas and wanting to live independently from the Sohmas, Yuki begged for Shigure Sohma to free him from the Main House by staying with him in his house outside the Sohma compound. Hatsuharu also begged Shigure on Yuki's behalf, and it is mentioned that thanks to Hatsuharu's pleading for Yuki to be freed, he was eventually to leave the Sohma estate and live with Shigure. Story Overview Fruits Basket First Year Arc When he coincidentally meets Tohru Honda at his doorstep, he is polite and they become good friends. On this same night, Shigure and him find Tohru exhausted, coming home from work and climbing into her tent. They offer her to stay and live with them which she accepts. The next day, Tohru finds out about the Sohma Curse. She then becomes the only person outside of the Sohma to know of their secret.Fruits Basket (2019 Anime), Episode 1: I'm Going Second Year Arc He played the Fairy Godmother in the "Sorta Cinderella". Third Year Arc When Tohru falls from a cliff and is hospitalized, Yuki looks after her until the ambulance arrives. He also visits her in the hospital on many occasions to keep her company. However, upon realizing that Kyo had not visited Tohru even once, he was enraged. Partly because he had made Tohru cry, and because Yuki acknowledged that Kyo was much more capable than anyone else. Yuki later confronts Kyo at home and consequently beats him up about not going to see Tohru in hospital, how Yuki idolized Kyo and wanted to be like him, and about how much he really made Tohru happy. After the confrontation, the two boys began seeing eye-to-eye, and after Yuki heard that Kyo idolized him too, Yuki broke down in tears.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 123 As Yuki returns to school, he is shocked to realize that he hasn’t really been struggling that much with Tohru’s absence that much. This is thanks to, as Yuki describes, the support of people around him, specifically Kakeru and Machi. Thanks to their support, Yuki also realizes how self-aware he has become and how much he has grown. Then Machi calls him up out of the blue for a little impromptu gift exchange. Machi gives him fertilizer while Yuki gives her a Mogeta figurine. Towards the end of their meeting, Machi is able to confess to Yuki, and they finally realized that they needed one another to be complete.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 125 As time went on, Yuki began thinking that he wanted to tell Machi about the Sohma Curse and his own history as the Rat. Despite the risks and the fact that he could only hope that she'd would accept him, he also expresses how he wants to be with her forever. At a later date, Yuki calls Machi and asks her to meet him at a certain spot.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 22, Chapter 128 As Yuki was getting ready to tell Machi the truth, his curse breaks unexpectedly, so he instead embraces and confesses his feelings towards her. Machi asks him if she could call him by his first name, to which Yuki happily consented.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 21, Chapter 131 They soon become a couple, and they visit Kakeru and his girlfriend Komaki Nakao together.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 23, Chapter 134 Epilogue Towards the end, Yuki gives Machi the key to the apartment he will be staying in while he attends college. When she rejects it, he jokingly attempts to throw it out of the window. This made Machi flustered and she embarrassingly accepts the key. Machi then expresses that she will lonely once Yuki graduates and moves away to attend college, but she also tells him that she'll catch up to him. Yuki is happy by hearing this and replies that he'll wait for her. Yuki thereafter visits the house he stayed in with Shugure, Kyo, and Tohru for the past two years, for the last time. He asks Kyo where Tohru is because he wants to have a private talk with her. Yuki recalls the memories they have shared together, and thanks Tohru for what she has done for the Sohma family, but most of all, what she had done for him and how she had been like a mother-figure for him.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 136 He narrates the epilogue and farewell speech: The Three Musketeers Arc He is shown hand in hand with Machi while they are on a date. It is mentioned by Ayame that when Yuki had his first kiss, Ayame sent him a bouquet of flowers to congratulate him, and although Yuki thanked him, he also comically told him to never to something similar again. He also talks with Ayame on the phone and tells him to "lay down in his eternal slumber", comically distressing Machi.Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc: Chapter 3 Fruits Basket Another At some point, Yuki married Machi, having one son named Mutsuki Sohma between them. Mutsuki mentions that Yuki and Machi are very loving parents, and that they have a family tradition of waking up early whenever the snow would pile up, and then make trails of footprints in the snow. Thereafter, they would have breakfast together as a family. When Mutsuki entered middle school, Yuki told him about the Sohma family and its former Curse, as well as his own history as the Rat. Mutsuki then expresses how he was happy that Yuki had told him, and then tells Yuki about how he was glad that he and Machi were his parents, that he is glad that he lives with them, and lastly that their home is the place he always wants to come home to, since it was always fun and warm. Upon hearing this, Yuki breaks down in tears and Machi comforted him. It was this day that Mutsuki realized that people cry when they are happy, too.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Bonus Manga 2 Yuki is also seen in a memory flashback as silhouettes with Tohru, Kyo, Machi, Hajime's unknown younger brother as Mutsuki played with Hajime when they were younger. Mutsuki mentions that it must be very special for Yuki and Kyo to see Mutsuki and Hajime, their sons, get along as well as they do, especially considering their initial antagonized relationship as teenagers.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Bonus Manga As stated by Mutsuki, he lived with his parents in town until he moved from home to attend the school they attended, Kaibara High. Mutsuki mentions that even though their home is very clean now (as opposed to both Yuki and Machi's messy rooms during their teenage years), they have a "secret" that no one knows about. Mutsuki is also very messy and proudly admits that he takes after his parents in that aspect.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 2 Differences from the source material The Rat of the Zodiac Yuki is Cursed by the spirit of the Rat of the Zodiac. Whenever he is hugged by the opposite sex, or if his body goes through a great deal of stress, Yuki transforms into his Chinese Zodiac form. Like all the Cursed Sohmas, their respective animals are drawn to them; and in Yuki's case, Rats. The Rat is the first of all zodiac animals. He has grey-colored hair due to sharing similar traits with his animal, the Rat. In Chinese culture, Rats are clever, quick thinkers; successful, but content with living a quiet and peaceful life, which applies to Yuki rather well. The Rat of the Zodiac is considered to be the closest to "God", and therefore seen as a sign of wealth and surplus. According to the Chinese Zodiac, the order would be decided by the order in which they arrived at his party. The Rat tricked the Ox into giving him a ride. Then, just as they arrived at the finish line, Rat jumped down and landed ahead of Ox, becoming first. It is later revealed in the true Chinese Zodiac Legend that the Rat drank God's water willingly and first out of everyone. The water was a spell that would make all the Zodiacs and God's friendship last for all eternity, that they would be reborn again and again and no matter how many times they were reborn the bond of their friendship would remain. Because of being born as the Rat, Yuki automatically became one of the highest members of the Zodiac. However, his parents took advantage of Yuki's position to earn the wealth for themselves, and they sold Yuki; the Rat, off to Akito; the God. Because of this, Yuki was abused by Akito for most of his childhood, and was not able to take part in any other activities, since he had to be bound with Akito at all times. S1E16-2001 (126).png|Yuki in his rat form from 2001 version. S1E2-2019 (141).png|Yuki in his rat form from 2019 version. When Yuki's curse broke, he was subconsciously aware of it and broke down in tears. Although he was left with a bittersweet feeling, he was finally able to hug Machi and mentioned that doing so was more than enough. Yuki's curse was the last and overall thirteenth to break.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 130 Trivia *According to the Fruits Basket Character Book: **Yuki and Kyo are the only cursed Sohmas whose names aren't part of the poetic names for the months of the year. Natsuki Takaya states that the origin of his name was that: "The sound Yuki just popped into my head." **Takaya states that she believes Chinese-style clothing suit Yuki's androgynous nature, and that she deliberately gave Yuki and Kyo different styles to distinguish them farther. **Yuki hates accessories, and likes wearing things with a thin and light feel. *Yuki is known for his bad cooking; Shigure once begged him not to cook. *Despite not being a morning person, Yuki is a far better fighter when he's half asleep. *He has a secret vegetable garden near Shigure's house (Tohru and Kyo being the only other people who know about it). *According to Takaya, after Yuki opened to Kakeru, he tended to keep his nails shorter. *Saki points out that Kyo and Yuki's great dislike for each other is similar to a cat and mouse (especially since they are the zodiacs of the cat and the rat). es:Yuki Sohma fr:Yuki Soma Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Characters Category:Male Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Sohma Family Category:Student Council Members